


2-Month Shadow

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Scruffy!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro stubbornly tries to grow out his facial hair simply because Keith makes fun of his inability to.





	2-Month Shadow

Keith almost felt bad for laughing at Shiro’s inability to grow facial hair. Almost. It had started when the other decided to participate in No-Shave November. He had never done it before, and for the very reason Keith chuckled every time he observed the other’s face for the following thirty days; Shiro simply couldn’t grow decent stubble.  

 _“At least it isn’t patchy like mine,”_ Keith had said in a feeble attempt to make him feel better. It didn’t. Shiro became stubborn. When November ended, he continued trying to grow his beard well into the holidays.  

*** 

Keith yawned against the broad back he was spooning. He took a moment to accept that he was conscious and unlikely to fall asleep again before opening his eyes and kissing the warm skin in front of him. If Shiro was awake, he didn’t say anything. 

“G’mornin’,” Keith murmured regardless. His arm was comfortably draped over Shiro’s waist, and Keith flattened his palm over the hard muscle of his abs out of habit. Keith rubbed Shiro’s stomach until the other stirred.  

“Mm,” he grumbled. Keith propped himself on his forearm so he could lean over and kiss his cheek. 

“Wow,” Keith said with a smile. “You’re actually pretty hairy now.” 

“Yayyy,” Shiro murmured against his pillow, unenthusiastic as he attempted to fall back asleep. Keith smiled down at the other. Of the two of them, Shiro was usually the morning person. Before Keith could even comprehend that he was awake, Shiro was the type to have already gotten up, exercised, showered and freshened up for the day. By the time Keith sluggishly crawled out of bed to ask what was for breakfast, Shiro already had two mugs of coffee ready and eggs sizzling on the frying pan. Today was different, however. On this chilly Christmas morning, Shiro allowed himself to sleep in and let Keith spoil him with kisses. There was no rush to unwrap presents. They had the entire day to themselves. 

“If you keep this up, you might eventually get a full-fledged beard going.” 

“Insulting me on such a joyful day should be a sin,” Shiro said with a smile. Keith leaned down to kiss his cheek again, enjoying the sensation of Shiro’s scruff tickling his lips.  

“It’s just funny how your hair grows everywhere else except. Here. And here. And here,” Keith said between pecks on Shiro’s chin, jaw, and upper lip. 

“Genetics I guess,” Shiro grumbled. “And leave me alone!” He added with a light-hearted laugh. “It’s your turn to spoil me today.” 

“Oh?” Keith asked as he let his fingers comb the thick curls trailing below Shiro’s naval and towards the waistband of his pajama pants. “You want to be spoiled?” 

Shiro’s breath hitched slightly at the act. “I just meant breakfast,” he croaked. Keith wasn’t buying it. Or maybe he outright refused to leave the bed without making the other cum at least once. 

“So you’re saying you don’t want me to suck you off right now?” 

Shiro gave Keith a look. The look said, _you know this isn’t what I meant_ with a touch of _now that you brought it up you might as well go through with it._ Keith flashed Shiro the cheekiest grin he could muster, followed by a sloppy kiss on the cheek before turning Shiro to lie on his back and going down on him. 

Keith didn’t waste any time with dirty talk when he could use his mouth for something more efficient. He mouthed the bulge of Shiro’s penis through the tight fabric of his pants, appreciating the width as he moaned along the length. Shiro twitched beneath him, lethargic body now alert. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed. “No teasing, baby.” 

It was his way of saying hurry the fuck up. 

Keith grinned against his lover’s cock. He removed his fingers from Shiro coarse happy trail and hooked them beneath the waistband of his pants. Keith backed away for a moment to remove Shiro’s pants, and observe the tent in Shiro’s boxers, satisfied. 

“You wake up pretty quickly, don’t you?” 

“Hard not to,” Shiro rasped. 

 _Hard not to indeed._   

Keith returned his mouth to Shiro’s cock, a layer closer to tasting him. It didn’t take long to see what he wanted. Shiro moaned and twitched beneath him uncomfortably, silently asking for more friction but not getting any of it. Keith had become an expert at edging Shiro on. He touched and withdrew himself as often as he liked, enjoying Shiro’s short moans and whispered curses. They were never targeted at Keith, just at the sensation of pleasure being taken away from him too soon.  

Keith eyed the wet patch circling the head of Shiro’s cock. Only when it had grown in diameter did he consider moving on to the next step.  

“Keith, you’re killing me,” Shiro whispered, prosthetic hand clutching the blanket beneath him while the back of his human hand covered his eyes.  

“What do you want me to do?” Keith asked as he slowly dragged Shiro’s boxers over his erection. Shiro’s cock sprung into full attention once freed, and Keith swallowed back the saliva building in the base of his mouth. _God,_ he wanted to taste that. 

“You _know_ what I want,” Shiro growled.  

Keith only smiled at Shiro’s growing impatience. It made him want to take his time even more, but some part of Keith knew he lacked the self-restraint required to hold back from Shiro. He just loved him too damn much. 

“Okay,” was all Keith said as he sat himself between the other’s legs and leaned down. Keith started from the base of Shiro’s cock. He kissed the taut skin as he always did before dragging his tongue up along its length. Shiro’s dick twitched at the touch, and Shiro moaned Keith’s name. 

“So needy,” Keith mouth against the tip of Shiro’s dick. Shiro's breath hitched when Keith guided his tongue between the slit and swallowed back the bead of precum that had formed at the head. He loved the way Shiro tasted. Keith would give Shiro head before every meal if he could. He wanted that sweet and bitter tang assaulting his tongue at least three times a day. _Maybe that’ll be my new year’s resolution,_ Keith mulled as he hollowed his cheeks and encompassed Shiro’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Shiro breathed. It didn’t matter how many times Keith sucked him dry, Shiro always reacted the same way. He moaned every time Keith circled his tongue around his head, and jolted when he brought his mouth down as far as possible over his length. Shiro’s pelvis automatically snapped forward, chasing Keith’s hot mouth. The act used to make Keith gag, but now he took it in stride. He had made Shiro fuck his mouth in the past until he became an expert. He could deep throat his boyfriend without batting an eye now. Keith had mastered sucking Shiro’s dick.  

When Shiro grasped and tugged Keith’s hair and dragged him further over his cock, Keith was ready for it. He moaned around the other’s dick and let Shiro thrust into his mouth over and over until Keith could feel his voice grow hoarse and his throat turn sore.  

“You feel so good,” Shiro hissed without breaking his stride. His large thighs squeezed the sides of Keith’s head, keeping him steady as he continued to fuck his mouth.  

Shiro didn’t last much longer. Despite Keith usually pulling himself away to breathe and regain control of their ministrations, Keith decided to let Shiro get what he wanted that Christmas morning. Keeping steady and breathing through his nose, Keith closed his eyes against the pleasured tears as Shiro fucked his throat raw. Shiro didn’t bother warning Keith when he was cumming. He simply held Keith steady by his hair and convulsed against his face, each hot rope of his spunk shooting straight down Keith’s esophagus.  

Keith finally pulled away at that. He coughed and panted for a moment, trying to regain his composure. 

 _“That,_ was new.” 

“A-are you okay?” Shiro asked as he pulled Keith towards him. Keith buried his face against the crook of Shiro’s neck, beyond aroused.  

“I’m fine. Better than fine,” he promised. Keith lazily kissed Shiro’s flushed skin, letting him come down from his high before he spoke again. 

“I’m used to swallowing your jizz,” Keith admitted. “But that was the first time I didn’t have a choice.” 

Shiro groaned in embarrassment, either at Keith being so open about sucking his cock, or because he had lost control of himself and fucked Keith like a sex toy. Regardless, he apologized to Keith with a series of kisses along his temple.  

“I’ll try and be more careful next time.” 

“Careful? I want you to do that again.” 

Shiro huffed at the claim. “You sexual deviant,” he muttered. Keith could feel the other’s smile pressed against his forehead. “How do you want me to take care of you?” 

Keith hummed thoughtfully as he considered his erection poking Shiro’s stomach. “Whatever you’d like,” he finally said. “I’m spoiling you today, remember?” 

“Right,” Shiro grinned. Keith gave Shiro a moment to ponder what he would do to him. He idly scratched Shiro’s scruff, appreciating the shadow it casted along the smooth skin.  

“I’ve got it,” he eventually said. Keith hummed lazily, fingers now combing back Shiro’s white fringe.  

“Sit on my face.” 

Keith tugged Shiro’s hair in order to angle him for a deep, passionate kiss. 

“Yessir,” he breathed, beyond aroused. 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TOGE ♥♥♥  
> I hope you had a wonderful day~  
> Thank you for being so kind and friendly with me. And thank you for having good taste in scruffy Shiro's u-u  
> Love you lots! Hope you enjoy some domestic dick suck lol


End file.
